As Internet usage continues to grow, more and more customers are accessing communications services via a mobile device, e.g., a cell phone, a smart phone, etc. For example, a customer may receive multimedia content via his/her cell phone. The cell phone transmits and receives voice and data packets to and from the service provider's network via a base station and an access network.
A customer has an option to subscribe to specific types of services provided by the service provider's network. However, depending on how often a particular service is accessed by a customer, subscribing to a particular service may not be cost effective. Consequently, family plans have gained popularity. For example, family plans may offer shared minutes and bandwidth that members of a family can share. However, the sharing of minutes and services is limited to members of a family.